Sweet Indulgence
by YaoiD
Summary: L pushes Light too far… Rated M for suggestive language. No smut I'm afraid.


L pushes Light too far…

Rated M for…suggestive language…

**Sweet Indulgence**

Lick. Lick… Suck. Lick. Groan…

Light closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he opened it and continued working on the case, trying to avoid staring at L from his peripheral vision.

Lick. Suck. Lick.

Light scowled deeply, his nerve stretching further than he thought it could stretch.

Moan.

Light snapped.

"Could you be any more annoying, Ryuuzaki? Can't you see I'm trying to work?" Light exclaimed loudly, disturbing the otherwise peaceful atmosphere.

L looked up from the computer, ice cream still in hand, and gazed at Light blankly. After a moment of silence, Light sighed in exasperation and turned back to his computer.

Lick. Suck. Slurp.

"Aagh! Ryuuzaki, teme! I'm warning you!" Light growled, gripping his hair in frustration. L looked over again, his head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"I am displeasing you in some way?" L asked quietly, sounding confused. Light felt his face heating up and thanked his lucky stars that it was dark.

"You're being noisy," said Light, staring determinably at the computer screen. When he didn't receive a response, he glanced back at L, and his scowl deepened.

The dark haired boy was suckling on his ice cream, looking thoughtfully at Light, his feet propped up on the chair in his usual hunched position.

"Mm. I think I know what your problem is," said L.

"You do, huh?" said Light cynically. L nodded.

"I'm about eighty-two percent sure," said L.

Light stared at him, waiting for the answer. He received silence. Then, with a small nod, L simply turned back around to face the computer and continued to work. Light almost growled in frustration but decided that if L wasn't going to tell him what he thought his problem was, Light would not ask. He refuses to play L's stupid mind games. They had work to do. Light nodded firmly to himself and turned back to his work in a determined huff.

Lick. Lick. Slurp.

"Ryuuzaki, stop that, okay? Just…stop," sighed Light, bowing his head in defeat.

"I am being selfish," said L. Light stared at the detective, wondering what he would come up with this time,

"What," said Light, finally giving in and decided to amuse L for now, "do you mean?"

"I did not offer you any ice cream," said L, looking ashamed at his lack of manners, "and you are annoyed at my poor manners and jealous because I have ice cream and you do not."

Light almost laughed, but thought better of it. It was best that this be what L believed. The detective did not need to know about the bulge straining in Light's pants, caused by the yummy noises that L had been making a moment ago, or the sordid images going through the A student's mind.

"Yes," said Light, trying to hide his sarcasm, "That is exactly what I'm displeased about. So could you eat that ice cream quietly now?"

L's tongue peeked out from between his lips and swiped at the ice cream before he looked back at L.

"You can have some, if you want," said L. Light sighed.

"I don't need distractions right now," he said, partially to himself.

"Here," L said, handing his ice cream to Light, who stared at it incredulously. "You don't want it?" asked L, waving it slightly before the other boy's nose.

"You're giving me your ice cream?" asked Light, "The one you were just eating from?"

"Yes. We are out of ice cream for the evening. I've sent everybody to go buy some more. This is the last scoop," said L, looking at the ice cream longingly.

"Wait…you sent…everybody…?" asked Light, unable to believe his ears.

"To buy ice cream, yes. The chances of them finding a shop open at this time of night on a public holiday is about twelve percent, so I sent all of them to maximize efficiency," said L, sounding like he had come up with a logical solution to a biting difficulty.

"But what about finding Kira?" exclaimed Light, thoroughly exasperated that the detective could be so careless.

L shrugged and waved the ice cream before Light's nose again.

"If you won't take it, then I'm going to finish it," said L, his arms beginning to retract, ice cream in hand. Light suddenly reached out and grabbed L's wrist, the chain linking the two boys jingled at the sudden movement. L stared at Light's hands around his wrist, and Light stared at L.

_What did I do that for… _thought Light, not knowing what to do next, _You idiot. You should have planned this…_

"Um…Light-kun?" asked L after the other boy had been holding onto his wrist for a whole minute. Light looked up into L's dark eyes and felt his logical mind starting to fade away, leaving behind an instinctive urge to lean forwards and…

L's eyes widened as the other boy closed the distance between them, tongue snaking out from between soft lips, then gliding languidly over the ice cream that L was still holding.

"Mmm…" came a moan from Light's throat. L felt his face heating up as he stared into Light's eyes. Eyes that were beginning to cloud over in what looked…a lot like desire.

"Happy now?" asked L after briefly clearing his throat. Light shook his head before pulling at L's wrist so that the detective was tugged closer. Light licked at the ice cream again, his eyes never leaving the dark shadows of the other's. L started looking uncomfortable, but Light didn't care. It was the detective's own fault. He had tried to resist.

Lick. Lick. Slurp. Groan.

"Ne, Light-kun," said L, almost able to hide the strain in his voice.

"Mm?"

"I said you could have some. Not all of it," said L.

Light grinned at this. He lifted his head from the ice cream and leaned in towards L's face.

"But you already ate more than half," said Light, pressing L against the back of the chair as he leaned backwards away from Light's advances, his legs falling to the floor in order to regain balance.

"But this is my ice cream," said L, feeling a blush begin to show on his face as Light leaned in even further so that he had to rest a knee on the chair between L's legs.

"That's not fair. I'm your guest," said Light placing his hands on the armrests and propping himself up inches away from L's nose. He watched as L took another thoughtful lick at his ice cream and almost moaned at the sight of the pink tongue darting in and out from between L's lips. He couldn't resist taking a lick of the ice cream at the same time that L did, and grinned at the widening of the detective's eyes. He then pulled away and sat back down in his chair, feeling satisfied that he'd taught L a lesson.

He worked in silence, pleased with himself as L quietly finished his ice cream.


End file.
